


Moonsun 1222

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 76





	Moonsun 1222

意外來的突然，讓所有人都猝不及防。

救護人員在工作人員的疏散下將患者運到擔架上，腳步隨著時間越走越快，刻不容緩。

大勢女團Mamamoo演唱會上發生了舞台事故，據說是被人惡意惹出亂子的，消息傳得很快，一下子就在網路上傳得沸沸揚揚。

犯人當初事往舞台上扔了混入不明物質的煙霧，造成台下觀眾的一片混亂，儘管工作人員的危機處理精明迅速，但還是造成了演唱會無法繼續的遺憾。

因為雖然煙霧並沒有造成前排觀眾多大的傷害，不過舞台上的成員就沒有這麼幸運了。

安惠真坐在手術室前的椅子上楞神了有幾分鐘之久，直到聽見丁輝人在空蕩的走廊上踩著的步伐聲才轉過頭來。

“星伊姐姐呢？”丁輝人手上捧了兩杯咖啡，剛買的還熱著

“和慧敏姐姐一起去做筆錄了。”安惠真頓了半晌才慢慢吐出一句話來

丁輝人看著好友表面上淡然，但認識多年了還是能分辨出些不同。

雖然在舞台上是充滿魅力與野性美的成熟女人，私底下終究還是和年齡相符的孩子。

遇上這種出現在現實的惡意攻擊，果然多少還是會有驚魂未定的感覺。

她坐在安惠真身旁，將咖啡放入對方手心後一隻手攬過她的身子拍了拍，望著牆壁上還亮著的那塊牌子輕輕說道。

“放心吧，姐姐會沒事的。”

文星伊做完筆錄後從警察局出來就一聲不吭，經紀人雖不想打破沉默但出於責任還是問了其他成員的狀況。

煙霧裡頭大部分是致使omega強制發情的藥物，混雜物的詳細還在調查。

“另外兩個孩子都是beta，所以沒受煙霧影響，稍微檢查後也說是沒事。”

“那星伊你呢？沒事吧？”

“嗯。”

經紀人坐在駕駛座上透過後照鏡看了眼已經入座的文星伊，雖然答案明瞭還是問了出口。

“去哪？”

“載到醫院就好，之後姐姐就直接回去吧，今天辛苦了。”

文星伊和對方道別後匆匆的快步進了醫院，從離開舞台後她就被不安感佔據，連做筆錄時手都是抖的。

她的腦袋裡還全是幾個小時前的回憶。

金容仙一看到飄散煙霧的罐子被扔上來就趕緊拉過兩個站在舞台最前端的孩子，然後抓著她用手摀住了自己的口鼻。

就因為是隊長，一直認為必須照顧好底下的孩子們，所以才選擇奮不顧身。

明明自己才是最脆弱的那一個。

文星伊到手術房前時醫生正和丁輝人說話，說是金容仙的情況已經穩定住了，現在已經轉到了一般病房。

醫院貼心的考慮到她們藝人的身分給了間單人的獨立病房，三人進去時金容仙還躺在病床上靜靜地睡著。

為了準備演唱會所有人都練習了許久，睡眠時間比起平常少了許多，金容仙作為隊長必定更甚。

所以她們一進去就坐在病房裡的椅子上沉默不語，生怕一不小心就吵醒了睡著的人兒。

最後是文星伊先開的口，因為時間也晚了就先讓兩個妹妹回去休息，之後再來探望。

妹妹們也明白文星伊的心思，乖乖的點頭後就離開了。

金容仙是在半夜醒來的，剛起來時頭還隱隱作痛著，但看見趴在床沿的文星伊時忽然就想起了那時發生的事。

包括演唱會的事，所有人準備許久的心血也為此付之一炬，眼眶一熱就哭了出來。

文星伊本就淺眠，感覺到床上的動靜沒多久就醒了過來，一抬首就看見擒著淚水的金容仙，頓時內心一涼。

“怎麼了？”

“演唱會是不是…”

儘管絕不是錯在金容仙，文星伊還是知道這個姐姐一定會感到自責，認為自己的狀況導致了後續的結果。

明明個性果斷說話直白，卻總是獨自一人站在風雨裡。

把責任都攬在身上，因為怕孩子們和自己會擔心，就把壓力和苦惱全數吞入肚內。

背負的事物太多，所以在臨界點時會變得如此易碎。

所有人都以為她能夠以笑容堅強的面對一切，卻忘了她身後仍有一道陰影。

“這個意外絕對不是你的錯。”文星伊站起身子抱住了她，動作因為怕扯到手腕上的輸液管而顯得小心翼翼

金容仙窩在她的懷中靜了一會，她手上能感覺到流淌而下的溫熱。

她緩緩抬起了手覆在文星伊的手臂上，低垂著眸子，許久才點了點頭。

“我知道。”

她當然知道意外的最根本就不是自己的錯，但就是感到悲傷呀。

努力準備了好幾個禮拜的舞台，為了給支持團體的粉絲的舞台，卻因為突然的事故就化為烏有，她不甘心啊。

看著金容仙如此脆弱的模樣，文星伊頷首在她的額頭一吻，指節輕輕掠過對方的眼角替她擦掉眼淚。

她的聲音放的輕柔，只有彼此能聽見：“容…看著我。”

臉頰被一雙溫暖的手掌給托起，金容仙的視線也被硬是帶了上來。

因為心虛而闔上了雙眼，好強的自己並不想被別人看見這副懦弱的模樣。

文星伊卻是溫柔的淺笑，空出一隻手輕點她的鼻尖一下，然後往她的唇親了一口。

看著小兔子的臉以可見速度紅成一片，眸子閉了更緊些的樣子，難忍笑意的又吻了一次。

“文星伊！”金容仙羞的睜開了雙眼，皺著眉頭在對方的手臂上打了兩拳，而她也只是笑著接受反擊

她怎麼可能會不知道自家女友在想些什麼。

偶像談戀愛通常是容易被網民拿來撻伐的事，抗拒的理由能有成千上萬種。

時機不對、另一伴不配、花錢花時間幫忙打榜卻發現偶像在談戀愛。

雖然有些發言只是單純的情緒勒索或情感綁架，但某些評論毫無疑問的也有其中的道理在。

身為偶像，時機的確重要，但就算時間對了十之八九也會死在螢光幕前。

團體成立早期，金容仙就隱約察覺到了文星伊的情感，那幾天她想了很多，甚至在趕場的舞台上多次恍神。

憑良心捫心自問，確實也對文星伊抱有特殊情感，但理智告訴她這個時間點不對，畢竟是隊長，最要緊的還是不能誤了團體的未來發展。

儘管公司沒有禁愛令還是退縮了，所以才選擇裝傻，對年下的感情視而不見。

於是彼此間曖昧了將近三四年的時間，網路上的猜測眾說紛紜，但當事人最多也只表示對方是自己的靈魂伴侶。

打的一手安全牌，堵在喉間的是滿腔的苦澀與委屈。

她們之間的關係是在文星伊又去金容仙家蹭飯吃時改變的。

文星伊主動的吻上了金容仙，其實她抱著的期望不大，是孤注一擲和自暴自棄的行動。

要是金容仙在接吻時推開她就從此放棄多年死纏爛打，她想。

但最後那個吻長達了兩分鐘之久。

嘴唇相碰的瞬間金容仙當下是想推開對方的，不過手卻懸在了空中沒了後續的動作，闔上眸子任口中的另一片柔軟肆意入侵。

沒辦法，她捨不得。

信息素的味道被升溫的曖昧引了出來，文星伊的薄荷味在不知不覺中瀰漫了整個空間，雖然有抑制貼但金容仙仍嗅到了那股令人發狂的味道，連忙到客廳開了空氣清淨機。

文星伊看著自家姐姐的身影腦袋頓時當機了幾秒，在看清楚她的臉龐後才兀自羞紅著臉低下了頭賠不是。

想跑走又想聽對方的回答，她只能僵直身子坐在房間，視線始終盯著地板，表現得像個被罰跪的孩子。

可以嗎？

金容仙站在門邊看著她頓了許久。

互相糾纏了這麼多年，也等到了團體穩定的時期，可就算如此也能順理成章的在一起嗎？

沒人敢給她確定的答案。

答應了能滿足愧對已久的情感，但又如何，萬一出了錯，一切都毀於一旦。

患得患失的思考方式讓人深陷迷惘，甚至出現了身子在失重的幻覺，彷彿下一秒意識就會隨之一黑。

她小心撇了眼不敢看向自己的年下，她的手在膝蓋上握成拳狀，心裡大概也和自己一樣無措和慌張。

不過文星伊其實不同，她已經把所有籌碼都賭在了這次，就算反悔也來不及了。

面對金容仙的她，才是任人魚肉的一方，只要一句話就能夠將她們之間切得一乾二淨。

從此接近也害怕尷尬，擔心對上眼還得做出反應，最後彼此變得陌生，變得疏離，真正的成了意義上的商業組合。

金容仙搖了搖頭。

她湊近文星伊身邊，蹲下後伸手輕輕挑起她的下巴。

不意外對上了的是那雙濕漉漉的眸子，或許是中途就忍不住情緒，眼眶明顯紅了一圈。

金容仙見她的模樣而輕笑，欺身蹭了蹭她的臉頰作為回應。

這大概是她這輩子做過最不計後果的事了，金容仙想。

如果所有人都說她們在一起是個錯誤的決定。

那就將錯就錯吧。

舞台事故發生後的一天內，公司很快的發布了成員們無恙的消息，不過金容仙吸入的煙霧較多，因氣體成分含了特殊藥物，就停止了所有行程住院接受觀察。

總歸是自家的粉絲，儘管演唱會泡湯了仍替四人加油打氣，要她們不用擔心先照顧好自己身子重要，總是謾罵不斷的網路上難得出現了一片祥和。

戰況慘烈的是搞砸了演唱會的罪魁禍首，那人是預謀性犯案，犯案不久就趕緊離開了現場，所幸有幾個熱心仗義的粉絲主動到局裡提出線索，才讓警察快一些將人逮捕歸案。

待在醫院裡休養的金容仙從網路上得知消息後鬆了口氣，近幾年來韓國娛樂產業的蓬勃發展讓偶像也在某種程度上成了危險的職業，這樣的事絕對不會只發生在她們身上。

也沒有人能保證這樣的事不會出現第二次。

她思考了半晌，卻又為自己想太多負面的事而感到莫名恐慌。

擺在櫃上的手機震動了兩下，她一看，是自己母親傳過來的訊息。

內容大抵就是兩老還在國外辦事沒辦法抽身回國，感到很愧疚和抱歉云云。

金容仙對著手機暖笑，讓他們不用擔心她的狀況，專心做自己的事就好。

下午護士給她換了一瓶新的點滴沒多久，金容熙就走了進來，手上還提了一袋食物。

“姐姐？”她記得金容熙這幾天應該還得在外出差才是

“昨天提前開完會就趕回來了。”金容熙聽出妹妹語氣中的疑惑，先是回答了她後拉了張椅子在床旁坐下，”有哪裡不舒服嗎？”

她搖了搖頭，悄悄撇了眼金容熙手中的袋子，吞了吞口水。

金容熙看見妹妹的小動作惹的發笑，拿起放在一旁的小桌子放在金容仙腿的上方，把一袋的食物依序拿了出來。

“醫生沒說有什麼忌口的吧？”金容熙斜了她一眼，又拍了她的大腿一下，“不准騙我喔。”

“沒有沒有！”

金容仙猛地搖頭，像是怕做壞事被抓包的孩子，一雙眼睛睜的大。

“好啦，吃飯吧。”終究還是疼惜的心態，金容熙無奈的笑了笑，幫對方打開紫菜湯飯的塑膠碗蓋後吃起自己的飯

“其他孩子們呢？”

“好像都有行程吧。”金容仙其實不清楚，文星伊今天一早離開後就沒再回覆

“發生這種事還繼續行程的嗎？真辛苦。”金容熙停下了扒飯的手輕輕嘖了兩聲，不過又想了想後又覺得不怎麼意外

遇上車禍還繼續趕場演唱的事情都發生過了，這樣想好像又不足為奇了。

“只要沒意見就會繼續啊。”

金容熙聽著嘆了口氣。

“我只是覺得作為偶像，要接受不合理的事比起普通人多太多。”

從她剛剛一副理所當然的模樣就知道，像是習慣一樣，令人心疼的反應。

她當然知道沒有人能被所有人喜歡，人與人之間是互相尊重的，但那些無理的責罵與嫌棄就已經脫離了尊重一點。

她們卻得逼迫自己習慣那些刺耳的聲音。

“每個人都得經歷啊。”

她只是那些人的其中一個罷了。

金容熙因為公事而沒有久留，收拾了餐具後就道別離去，留下金容仙一人獨自在病房裡看著katalk上突然暴增的訊息量，且花大半小時一一回覆那些關心的好友與前後輩們。

九點半，要是行程沒有異動的話成員們大概都已經下班了吧。

又看了眼和文星伊的對話，仍然是自己被已讀的情況。

她點開了金容熙的聊天窗，準備發送讓姐姐給自己帶換洗衣物的訊息時房門就被打開了，是丁輝人和安惠真。

“姐姐吃飯了嗎？”丁輝人放下包扯下口罩，一屁股坐在椅子上長舒了一口氣

“嗯，你吃吧。”金容仙展開笑容回覆，隨後卻又往門口一撇

眼尖的安惠真察覺到了大姐的視線，坐在丁輝人旁後說道：“星伊姐姐待會就到了。”

金容仙霎時紅了臉，雖然和文星伊交往的事彼此一直是守口如瓶，但忙內們畢竟一同共事許久，當時沒幾天就察覺到了兩人之間奇怪的氛圍。

明眼人一語道破兩位姐姐自以為不錯的掩藏，很快成了狗糧搖滾區的忠實觀眾。

文星伊在過了五分鐘左右才不緊不慢的走了進來，肩上扛了一個包，是金容仙本來打算叫她姐帶來的換洗衣物。 

“你去我家了？”金容仙看著包眼熟，才想起那是被遺忘在她姐房間的布包

“嗯，容熙姐姐讓我給你帶來的。”

噢，金容熙雖然不是被妹妹自主告知談戀愛一事，但在首爾無家文星伊多次光臨之下，早就感覺到了兩人的相處方式不同以往。

簡單概括就是太高調，閃光彈毫不避諱的扔到了自己面前。

目前最困擾她的大概就是她還是頌樂戲多片場之一的最前線住民。

“喔…謝謝。”

金容仙讓她把包給放在一旁角落，輕輕娑了娑手腕上還貼著繃帶一處，才忽然記起護士在前一點時間把點滴給拿下了。

不過醉翁之意不在酒，吸引視線的是對方手中的那個眼熟的塑膠袋。

“聽說有人吃飽了。”文星伊笑的狡黠，故意晃了晃手中的炒年糕

年上不買帳，努著嘴不滿道：“晚餐是吃了，我現在吃消夜不能啊？”

文星伊笑的鼻肌上揚幾個幅度，坐到了床邊：“當然可以。”

兩位忙內看著眼前演出著彷彿能膩死人的偶像劇，選擇了低下頭默默吃飯。

四人稍微談了一些行程的事，因為金容仙暫時停止活動的原因向她們叮囑了自己本來需要做的事項，其他人也很專心記著姐姐的交代。

雖然在嚴肅完後的下一秒就又成了比格豆模式，吵得巡房的實習護士滿臉不好意思的要她們安靜一些。

忙內兩人因為明早有行程而早早坐了保母車回去，留下了文星伊和金容仙倆，她本來是想讓對方早些回去休息的，但文星伊顯然不想走。

金容仙無奈一笑，從包裡拿出幾件衣物說著要去盥洗室洗澡，文星伊點了點頭，拿起手機滑了起來。

但金容仙剛進衛生間沒多久，文星伊就聽見了那發出了不算大的聲響，她狐疑了一會，還是湊上去仔細聆聽，裡頭連流水聲都沒有。

“姐姐？”

見對方沒有回應年下心裡一急，指節用力的敲了敲門又喊了一遍。

“星啊…”

金容仙的聲音既微弱又壓抑，文星伊心裡已經起了不好的預感。

“快去叫醫生來…”

文星伊不顧已經是半夜的時間在走廊奔跑，到櫃台緊張的要值班護士叫醫師趕緊到金容仙那房。

有些資歷的值班護士見怪不怪，撥了電話給醫生後讓文星伊稍微冷靜後再說出病狀，這時她才回復了點理智，尷尬的說了句不知道。

幸虧醫生來的速度，一行人很快就到金容仙的病房，文星伊一進門就隱約的嗅到了熟悉的牡丹花香，她頓時愣在了原地。

護士打開浴室門的瞬間，比起以往都要濃烈的信息素味像鋪天蓋地般朝她襲擊而來，她能感覺到身上的每個細胞都在向alpha的本能叫囂。

其中一個omega護士稍稍皺起了眉頭，扣上病服的扣子後讓另外一人一起幫忙扶起金容仙的身子。

一直站在一旁的文星伊看著面色潮紅的姐姐，下意識咽了一口，她自知現在的狀況不是自己能夠插手。

beta醫生因為不被信息素影響，拿起了掛在床尾的病歷簡單掃過一遍，轉頭向旁邊的護士問了些事，又若有所思的點著頭。

“應該是之前的藥物所致，潛伏期讓藥效晚一些發揮了。”醫生在病歷表上添了幾筆，推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，“分析報告過幾天才會出來，可能得先讓金小姐忍一會了。”

“打抑制劑有用嗎？”

“因為不確定會不會造成反效果，現在能做的只有減緩病人的發情熱。”  
“我會請護士讓病人服用退熱藥物，為了以防萬一，順便暫時先給病人安排隔離病房。”

醫院的人員將病床挪到了隔離用的病房，由於金容仙只是服用退熱藥，無法控制發情時肆意散發而出的信息素，所以身為alpha的文星伊自然就被院方勸誡暫時不要接近對方較好。

她站在窗戶旁看著在床上縮著手腳睡去的姐姐，不自覺的緊蹙了眉。

自己現在根本無法為對方幫上任何忙，文星伊低頭用手機給她留了訊息後默默地離開了醫院。

金容仙這幾天在醫院裡都沒見到文星伊的身影，要不是年上一副無所謂的模樣，兩個做妹妹大概就以為她們倆又冷戰了。

儘管兩人都澄清過沒有吵架，但文星伊卻表現的滿是心事的模樣。

恨不得一整天都黏在自家姐姐身上的文星伊竟然連探望都沒去，丁輝人一開始還不相信自己親耳聽見的事實。

於是團隊裡和平鴿安惠真被強迫召喚出場，她向金容仙說了些最近二姐總是心事重重的事，對方也是一頭霧水搖了搖頭表示自己不清楚。

連金容仙都不知道的事，那就八成會和金容仙有關。

但姐姐們的感情事也不是自己插手就能解決的，安惠真和丁輝人互看了一眼後決定讓這件事慢慢淡過去。

結果文星伊真的就再也沒來過了，就算金容仙轉回了一般病房，或是關於煙霧成分的詳細報告出來，也沒能在醫院見到她的身影。

雖然還一直都有通訊上的聯絡，但卻保持著若即若離的距離。

問了只是說在忙，弄得金容仙也察覺到了對方刻意的疏離，一賭氣就不打算主動談起這件事。

文星伊一天不開口，她金容仙就不聞不問。

“怎麼了？一進來就見你擺臭臉。”被父母特別囑託照顧好妹妹的金容熙一進門就感受到低氣壓，頓了頓還是坐到床邊，“和星伊吵架了？”

“怎麼我心情不好你們就覺得跟文星伊有關？”金容仙聽見她的名字就莫名煩躁，不耐的皺了皺眉，脈搏卻不合群的加速幾拍

金容熙一聽哭笑不得，金容仙的反應早出賣了她，要是真的無關何必動那麼大的脾氣，但還是哄著對方道：“不然能有什麼事？”

“…這裡太無聊。”撒謊的人拉不下臉說出實話，垂下頭逃避似的捏著指尖

“不是快出院了？再忍一會吧。”作為姐姐對於金容仙的性子早就心知肚明，安撫般的摸著妹妹的腦袋，也不直接拆穿，“無聊的話要不要做點手工藝消磨時間？不是說不知道要給星伊什麼禮物來著？”

最後還是沒能堅持到底，沮喪的嘆了口氣，無論再怎麼賭氣，一年一度的節日也不願在一片烏煙瘴氣度過。

卸了下裝模作樣的防備，看向金容熙的目光軟了幾分：“姐姐幫我拿點材料來吧。”

金容仙並不擅長手工藝，儘管金容熙來探望時偶爾會教她，但多半時間都是獨自一人對著手機上的教學苦惱。

哪裡編錯了就得從哪裡重新開始，金容仙前前後後錯了五六次後就被搞的沒了耐性，索性將毛球扔到一邊拿著手機上網衝浪，但再撇到一眼時又撿了回來。

儘管表面上充滿不甘願，但還是挺期待對方收到時的樣子。

升起的鼻肌與那雙滿載星宿的漂亮眸子，抱著對自己笑道一句謝謝和一聲親暱的容。

她愣了半晌，才發覺還是第一次這麼愛一個人。

本來用來殺時間用的圍巾沒有織完，自己倒是先出院了。

成員三人從群聊得知後來醫院迎接金容仙，她們給她帶了補品，她和兩個忙內有說有笑，視線卻熱絡地落在了一旁文星伊身上。

只是為什麼和對方對上眼，她就心虛一樣的閃避？

明明沒有發生任何造成這樣像是冷戰的事，此時她們卻像曾經的舊愛再次相見一樣尷尬。

很討厭的感覺，她卻又道不出口。

“今天晚餐來惠真家吃飯吧~” 丁輝人看姐姐們的氣氛不見好轉，拉著安惠真笑著對兩人說道

“什－”安惠真剛想反駁些什麼，轉頭吃了丁輝人一計眼刀後乖乖地閉上了嘴

隨後丁輝人假借買食材的名義拉著安惠真離開，留下不知所措的姐姐們，文星伊偷偷瞟了眼許久不見的人，又背過身子。

然後沉默。

文星伊從遠處看見金容熙的車就一一拿起了堆在金容仙身後的包包，等到車來時朝著車內的金容熙禮貌的點頭後開了後車箱放行李。

“你幹嘛？”金容仙見她放好行李後靜靜地站回大門口前，準備開車門的手停在了握把上，“不回家嗎？”

要不是察覺文星伊忽然的愣神，金容仙大概不會知道她方才說的那句話有多麼自然，但此刻她卻表現得異常的平靜。

“回…我家。”她回答

年上納悶的皺起眉頭，以前一直賴在自己家中耍賴的小孩突然自主的拒絕了邀請，論誰也會在意，但還是開了車門：“我叫容熙姐姐載你回家。”

“不用麻煩了。”

“文星伊，上車。”

知道這個姐姐只要一發怒就會面不改色的叫人全名，為了不助長火勢蔓延，文星伊只好戰戰兢兢的進車內。

“回家吧。”金容仙給駕駛座上的金容熙使了眼色，聲音像是低了八度一樣沉，小倉鼠一聽也不敢有任何意見，縮著身子靠到座位的最邊

到家後文星伊也不像從前在她面前那麼多話，提著大包小包的行李垂著頭默默地跟在兩姐妹後方。

“這些給我吧，辛苦了~”金容熙接過文星伊手上的提包，見小倆口還是當初的情況無奈地搖了搖頭，“待會就要去上班了，當自己家呀。”

金容仙點頭，目送自家姐姐離開後轉過身，不發一語的把文星伊帶到沙發上，又坐在她對面。

現在別說是對上眼了，她連看自己都不肯。

胸腔像是被重物壓著一樣悶，對方再這樣逃避自己大概會被煩悶死。

“文星伊。”

“嗯。”

“你是不是想跟我分手？”

“！？”文星伊一聽馬上抬起了黯淡的眸子，微啟的嘴欲言又止，慌張地搖頭

見到她那模樣至少是讓金容仙安心了許多，眼神不會騙人。

“那為什麼這段時間表現的那麼奇怪？”

“我……”

金容仙輕輕覆上了她節骨分明的手，望向對方的眼眸滿是委屈：“住院時不來看我，出院時又想回自己家。”

“不是的…”

“我說過討厭事情沒有解決吧？”她向對方走了過去

嘴唇被另外的溫熱霸道的占有，像是眷戀又像是報復一般，感覺到下唇輕微的疼痛。金容仙撫上她的臉龐後向後探去，指尖貼在頸後。

“為什麼？”她的額頭抵在了她的上，聲音很輕，文星伊卻能感受到那是對方下的最後通牒

“愧疚。”

她歪頭疑惑道：“愧疚什麼？”

文星伊也抬起手覆上她的臉頰，“是我該保護你的。”

“舞台上的事？”

“還有很多很多…”她微微撇過頭，鼻尖輕輕蹭到了對方的手心

無論是之前的舞台事故，還是之後在醫院的突發狀況。

無法伸出援手，甚至反而被對方保護在懷中。

或許是身為alpha的自我良好心態使然，但不管是誰都並不想成為一個沒能力保護愛人的旁觀者。

“我討厭自己這麼沒用。”

金容仙花了點時間消化著文星伊的話，隨後嘴角帶著笑意輕輕捏了她的臉頰肉。

“傻瓜。”  
“都想要保護彼此，我們都是一樣的。”  
“就像這次意外要是變成你受傷，我也會難過和自責。”

“容…”她抽了抽鼻子，眼淚爭先恐後的沿著臉頰流下

“但是啊。”

金容仙手往文星伊的肩窩一推，用力的把對方壓在了身下。

“你就為了這點事而不來醫院嗎？”

“不是…我那時候易感期了…”文星伊害怕的縮著脖子，手抵住了眼前像是要吃了自己的年上

年上挑著一邊眉，笑的狡黠。

“那剛好。”

小倉鼠看著她手往頸後伸，撕開抑制貼的聲音像在耳邊放大一樣清晰。

“正好把之前欠的部分補回來。”

在情事上金容仙總有辦法把文星伊弄得情迷意亂，雖然平時在螢幕前都是後者把姐姐撩的臉紅心跳，但私底下只有年上知道，她對這事弱勢的一面。

“嗯…你身體才剛好…”

牡丹味的信息素飄散在整個客廳，金容仙勾起一抹邪魅的笑容，不緊不慢的拆開她襯衫的扣子。

“星啊，你知道解決發情時的最佳解藥是什麼嗎？”她坐在文星伊的大腿上，一隻手貼在對方柔軟的胸脯上，另一隻手則故意在那處敏感加重力道，“做幾下就好了。”

看著褲頭裡的小傢伙起了生理反應，她埋下頭在對方的頸間舔吻，時不時用著犬牙啃咬微微浮起的青筋。

“容仙姐姐…”

“等不及了嗎？”

看著文星伊混雜著情慾的眸子，金容仙得意的一笑，隨後湊在她的耳際邊吐出令人酥麻的氣息。

“到床上去。”

因為行程和金容仙住院的原因，文星伊大概也有兩三個月的時間沒有碰過心心念念的姐姐，所以脆弱的意志力在年上誘人的勾引前實在微不足道。

“嗯…星啊…”她抱住文星伊的脖頸，感受小倉鼠燙得嚇人的體溫

文星伊幾個月才開葷，整個人又被信息素弄的飄然，只能隱約聽見她呼喚自己名字的聲音，啞著嗓子一邊喘息說著：“我在。”

她這次做得有些粗暴，頂的金容仙有一些暈眩和不適，用著一雙帶淚的眸子對上了她的視線，在呻吟中哭喊著疼。

細心的年下聽見時很快就停下了動作著的腺體，俯下身親吻她濕潤的眼角，皺眉愧疚的說：“姐姐疼的話就不要做了…”

說著就要往後退出埋在體內的性器，卻被軟肉夾得更緊了些。

“你輕一點就好…”

她在注意到自己剛才都沒自覺力氣比起平時都還大幾分，金容仙的腿根都印上了剛才做時的紅色手印。

“……這樣呢”文星伊小心的頂著胯，垂著眸子看著對方的反應

“哼嗯…你不要…看我臉色啊”

“姐姐…好可愛…”她輕笑撥開了年上因為害羞而遮住臉的手，彎腰在她潮紅的臉頰上一吻，“哼…容的裡面好舒服…”

“就說了不要說出來了…”金容仙生氣在她的肩膀啃咬，卻被對方突然用力一頂而鬆開了口

“哈啊…你這壞心眼的…”

“什麼？”alpha又故意擦過一塊敏感點，她咬緊牙關用著軟綿綿的拳頭捶著她的肩窩

“壞心眼的傢伙！倉鼠！齧齒類！”她幾乎是帶著哭腔吼出來的，但如果在做愛時就只是促進曖昧升溫罷了

“真可愛…”

日常舉鐵的omega也不是省油的燈，她用盡力氣撐起身子壓過對方，自主的動著腰部，又刻意夾緊了甬道裡的火熱。

“容也是挺…壞心的啊…”文星伊扶著她的臀部，看著愛人胸前的柔軟隨著吞吐而晃動，起身環住了她的腰部，“姐姐的樣子好色…”

金容仙嘴角一勾，在她的額上親了一口：“現在說不會太遲了點？”

“在我眼裡─”

“噓，當我沒問。”金容仙用食指抵住了她的嘴唇，無奈道  
“你還真不怕我被你油膩死？”

情事從早延續到將近傍晚的時間，omega和alpha互相的索求堪稱勢均力敵，直到文星伊讓著自家愛人才停止了炙熱的歡愛。

文星伊幫歡愉過後軟著身子的omega清理腿間的黏膩，又一同把她抱進了浴缸，要不是真的太過疲累，兩人可能真的又會在裡頭做起來。

金容仙幫文星伊吹頭髮時喚著她的名字，後者則輕輕應了一聲。

“你生日時，有什麼計畫嗎？”

“到下午五點後就沒有行程了。”

“那一起去哪裡慶祝吧？”

因為她們倆的傳聞太多，金容仙一直都非常謹慎於彼此的互動，雖然文星伊也理解，但有時候還是會感到落寞。

所以難得金容仙主動提起邀約，文星伊歡喜地點著頭，止不住笑意的呵呵笑，像個小朋友一樣討論著要去哪玩。

金容仙摸著頸後粗糙觸感的抑制貼，心裡默默下了個決定。

文星伊則悄悄撇了眼大衣上的口袋，喜悅溢於言表的竊笑。

有某些時候，她們確實是不折不扣的soulmate。

Fin

番外________________

兩人的點子其實不多，但還是默契地決定多年前去過的遊樂園。

金容仙雖然害怕那些刺激的遊樂設施，但依著是文星伊生日就提起勇氣陪著對方搭了每一項她想嘗試的。

雖然差點就命喪滿是歡笑聲的遊樂園。

令文星伊最驚訝的還是金容仙主動提出坐摩天輪的提議。

刺骨的寒風把她吹得一身雞皮疙瘩，對方溫熱的手牽過她的，又帶著她走進排隊的人潮。

文星伊楞神了許久，直到工作人員站在她面前，她下意識壓低了帽子又拉起口罩，然後被對方帶著走進了空無一人的車廂。

若不是在車廂處在最高點時那個帶著牡丹香的吻過於清晰，她大概會以為所有的一切只是一場還未清醒的夢。

她不是沒猜到年上會想做些什麼，只是太過驚喜。

金容仙從後背包裡拿出一條圍巾，站起身子給文星伊戴上，紅著臉道了句生日快樂。

“這條圍巾我花了好久時間織的，不準亂丟。”

“…我會好好珍藏的。”文星伊拉過金容仙抱住了她

“除了家人以外，你是我唯一一個願意這麼費時間做這種東西的人，未來也會一直都是，所以……”

“做這條圍巾貴不貴？”

“啊？”

“貴嗎？”

突然被打斷真情的告白，眼前的人還眼帶笑意地問著無關緊要的事，金容仙羞恥的緊了眉頭，不帶好氣的回道：“貴！貴到你一輩子買不起！要是讓我看到你把它扔一旁你就完了！”

文星伊還是笑著，揉了揉她的臉頰後跪在了她面前，掌心上的是一個帶著做工精緻的戒指的小盒子。

“既然你要我跪，那就只缺你一個答案了。”

對方沒有感動到紅了眼眶，取而代之的是睜大的雙眸。

年下撇了眼車廂外的風景，“再不說門就要開囉。”

金容仙被逼急了，最後在她的唇角落了一吻，滿臉不願的低聲抱怨。

“唉西…沒油膩死我你真的不甘願！”


End file.
